


Commander Shepard is too Cool to Read

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, medi-gel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was inspired by this post http://biowareconfessions.tumblr.com/post/19841436690</p><p>Something short and silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Shepard is too Cool to Read

“So, Shepard…” Dr. Chakwas stared intently over at the illustrious Commander Shepard. He looked so tiny on the examination table, arms folded in his lap looking anywhere but the doctor. Her arms folded over her chest, just waiting for an explanation.

“I thought…” The commander started, stopped and bit his bottom lip. “Well…” Squirming, the doctor almost felt like laughing.

“Commander, you’ve gotten this far in life without ever reading the instructions? You thought using Medi-gel, that has countless times sealed open wounds in combat, as lubricant would work?”

“Ye… yeah.” The man ducked his head, shifting and then flinching. “Spur of the moment.” 

“Just be lucky Kaidan realized what you were doing before serious complications occurred.” A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it away.

“I know.”

“You should be healed up within a day or so.” Chakwas sighed, picking up a data pad and going over it. “I recommend limited sexual act-“

“Okay!” Shepard rubbed at the back of his neck, ears going red.”Let’s never talk about this. Ever.” 

“Doctor patient confidentiality, commander. My lips are sealed.” Didn’t mean she’d ever let him live it down. Seriously, who uses medi-gel as a sexual lubricant?


End file.
